


Game Night at the Bunker

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, Gen, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie insists on setting up her games at the Bunker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Night at the Bunker

**Author's Note:**

> This is a not!Fic in a way based off an Anonymous comment: " I want Charlie to just make Dean sit down with the 360 and introduce him to everything so freaking badly ajsdlfa". It was cross posted on Tumblr [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/48825971974/i-want-charlie-to-just-make-dean-sit-down-with-the-360)

CAN YOU IMAGINE THE GAMING NIGHTS?????

Like Charlie decides to take Sam up on his offer about scoping out the archives of the MOL (“I think we should just change it to Persons of Letters, guys. I’m here now,” she says.) and she says that the only condition is that she has a place for all of her equipment because she needs her games.

So they clear out one of the rooms and on a break she’s playing and Dean walks by and her set up is SWEET. But he doesn’t want to interrupt her, but she sees him and yells at him to get his butt in there.

And she shoves a controller in his hand and says, “This one’s better with two players.” And she tries not to laugh when he is so bad at it, (“Real guns are not this hard, Charlie. I don’t have to push a combination of buttons, okay? I just have to cock it and pull the trigger. Shut up, stop laughing.”) but eventually he gets the hang of it.

Then soon it becomes a nightly tradition, and Charlie slowly makes Dean work his way through her favorite games, and she sometimes lets Dean win sometimes but pretends to be upset about his winning because she knows he needs it (“He’s fragile, Sam. Besides when he wins, his smile is the best.”)

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello and fangirl with me on my [Tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com)


End file.
